1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heatable seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Heatable seats are widely used in cars, buses and other vehicles. A heatable seat usually includes a seat and a heating element located in the seat. A metal high resistance wire of low tensile strength is commonly used as a heating element. However, such wires can easily break and become a hazard.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a heatable seat which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.